The invention concerns a device for fine machining workpieces, preferably for honing and/or fine boring cylinder bores in crankcases of internal combustion engines.
Today, there are various honing methods, for example, peak honing, friction honing, glide honing, free-form honing, position honing, brush honing, liquid honing, laser structuring etc. All methods differ with respect to the tools, the rotary speeds, the oscillation speeds and possibly the configuration of the tools and their feed action. For each honing method there are various honing machines. For example, for position honing a rotary speed of the honing tool of up to 2,000 min−1 is required and simultaneously a stiff spindle support. For finish/plateau honing, on the other hand, a rotary speed of approximately 300 min−1 and an articulated tool receptacle are required. When as a result of material changes or a workpiece change the honing method must be changed, the machine must be converted or another honing machine must be used.
It is known to provide a plurality of different working stations wherein each working station is configured for performing at least one working step and at least part is designed as a honing station for performing a honing operation (DE 10 2004 053 503 A1).
The invention has the object to provide an autarkic machining unit with which it is possible to perform as many different machining methods as possible, at least however different honing methods of the aforementioned kind and also fine boring (also referred to as fine turning) without requiring conversion. The unit should be utilizable in particular for cylinder bores in the crankcases for internal combustion engines.